Daphné au royaume du hibou
by Medlynya
Summary: Comme chaque matin depuis quelques années déjà Daphné pénétra dans la boutique. Et pourtant aujourd'hui est un jour différent. Mais comment Daphné Greengrass est-elle devenue la nouvelle patronne d'Au royaume du hibou ?


Pour la deuxième fois de la journée la clochette se mit à résonner dans la boutique. La canne qui tape sur le parquet en un rythme cadencé annonce l'arrivée de l'ancien patron. A 83 ans Artimus Eeylops est un vieil homme remarquablement conservé. Et comme chaque matin depuis des années sa matinée commence par un thé pris dans l'arrière boutique du magasin.

Comme chaque matin depuis des années Daphné est la première à franchir le pas de la porte du magasin.  
Durant des années elle a tapotait les briques du mur de l'arrière cour du chaudron baveur, traversait l'étroit passage qui s'ouvrait devant elle, fait claquer ses souliers vernis sur chaque pré du chemin de traverse avant de s'approcher de la devanture d'Eeylops, Au royaume du hibou. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'un escalier à descendre pour désactiver les sorts de fermeture du magasin avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte en bois, avec la clé qu'elle porte autour du cou et de faire tintinnabuler la cloche d'entrée.  
Elle adore être dans la boutique quand tout est encore silencieux. C'est son moment a elle. Sa petite bulle de plénitude qu'elle partage avec Athéna et les autres chouettes et hiboux. Elle reste là quelques minutes dans la boutique sans rien faire si ce n'est écouter le doux hululement des pensionnaires et le tic-tac de l'horloge accrochée sur le mur derrière le comptoir. Puis elle se faufile doucement dans l'arrière-boutique en faisait attention à ne pas réveiller les chouettes et hiboux qui somnolent dans leur cage. Les volets pas encore ouverts les protègent des curieux tout autant que de la lumière du jour. Avec quelques sorts lancés machinalement, elle allume la bouilloire tandis que les deux boules à thé qui sèchent à côté se remplissent des feuilles en vrac stockées dans une boite en bois de cerisier.  
C'est son petit rituel depuis bien longtemps et même aujourd'hui elle ne le rompra pas. Et comme l'annonce la sonnette qui résonne pour la deuxième fois de la matinée Artimus compte bien lui aussi ne rien changer à leurs vieilles habitudes.

La matinée commence doucement autour d'un bon thé alors que la boutique pas encore ouverte dors paisiblement en attendant une nouvelle journée ressemblant sans nulle doute aux précédentes. Si ce n'est que c'est le premier jour de la nouvelle patronne du royaume du hibou. 

Mr Eeyelops avait accueilli Daphné lors de sa première visite au royaume des hiboux.  
A onze ans passé la jeune fille n'allait pas tarder à faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Pour l'occasion ses parents lui avaient acheté un hibou. Et ce même si ils détestaient les animaux. Après tout ils devaient donner le change devant tout le monde, et il n'était pas question que leur fille arrive à l'école sans animal de compagnie. Il ne fallait quand même pas que les gens croient les Greengrass trop pauvres pour acheter une magnifique chouette à leur ainé.  
C'est de cette façon qu'elle s'était retrouvée propriétaire d'une superbe chouette chevêche. L'oiseau, quelque peu rebelle, voletait paisiblement dans la boutique lorsqu'elle vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Ainsi fut adoptée Athéna, elle qui jusqu'avant n'avait jamais voulut se lier d'amitié avec un sorcier l'avait adoptée.  
Heureux Mr Eyelops lui avait demandé de donner des nouvelles de sa petite protégée qui quelque peu revêche ne supportait pas d'être enfermé dans une volière, et ce, au plus grand dam de ses parents. Quelques jours plus tard une correspondance entre un vieux monsieur et une fillette amoureuse d'animaux était née.

Longtemps après, alors que Daphné ne supportait plus les absences de Blaise qui se noyait chaque jour un peu plus dans l'alcool, elle avait demandé à Artimus si il n'avait pas besoin d'une assistante pour tenir sa boutique. Ravi le vieil homme s'était empressé de l'engager.  
En compagnie d'Athéna, qui ne la quittait plus, elle s'était mise à travailler pour la première fois de sa vie.  
Très vite une grande complicité c'était crée entre le propriétaire et elle. Le vieil homme n'avait pas de petits enfants et il lui arrivait souvent de reporter ce rêve brisé sur Daphné. Chose qui n'avait pas déplu à la jeune fille trop longtemps privé d'un véritable amour filial.  
Très vite la boutique et l'appartement qu'occupait son patron maison étaient devenus sa deuxième maison. Elle qui pendant trop longtemps privé d'un chez-soi en avait dorénavant deux. Mais petit à petit sans s'en rendre compte elle avait rapatriait toutes ses affaires chez Artimus qui l'avait accueilli avec son éternel sourire chaleureux.

Elle avait fui son appartement de pré au lard, trop souvent vide, pour aménager dans la petite chambre au-dessus du royaume des hiboux. Elle avait laissé derrière elle les moments heureux partagés avec Blaise, ses souvenirs qui avaient été noyés sous les vapeurs de l'alcool dans lesquels Blaise s'était enfoncé. Elle qui s'était battu tout ce temps pour le maintenir hors de l'eau c'était retrouvée seule au milieu d'un appartement vidé des affaires de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un appartement qui était bien trop près du pub les trois balais. Il était parti sans se retourner avec à son bras Gemma Farley et dans son coeur son alcoolisme qui le rongeait.  
Pour une fois elle n'avait rien fait. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre cette maladie dans laquelle il s'enfermait chaque jour un peu plus avec l'aide de sa compagne de beuverie.  
Il allait revenir ! C'est cette idée à laquelle elle se raccrochait qui la faisait tenir. Oui c'était ce mantra que chaque jour elle répétait ainsi que, les gens qu'elle aimait qui lui permettait de rester y avait Artimus son sourire, sa confiance en elle et sa petite chambre au-dessus de la boutique. Il y avait Athena, sa confiance sans faille et sa compagnie qui l'apaisait. Bien sûr, il y avait Theodore qui était toujours là pour elle. Et puis sa soeur qu'elle avait retrouvé après son divorce d'avec Drago Malefoy. Mais il manquait Blaise et quelques fois il lui arrivait de vaciller. Alors lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il quittait le pays elle avait senti son coeur se briser une deuxième fois tandis que sa raison s'était mise à sombrer.  
Il n'allait jamais revenir ! Elle avait quitté sa petite chambre pour hanter le manoir de Théodore en répétant sans cesse le nom de celui qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.  
Elle était forte Daphné mais ce jour-là elle avait arrêté de lutter. Elle qui jusque-là avait tout fait pour sauver Blaise s'était enfoncé à son tour dans les ténèbres.

Quand Blaise été revenu pour elle, et avec dans ses bagages son envie de vivre, elle avait tenté de retrouver son ancien travail.  
Alors qu'elle aurait pu continuer à ne pas travailler avait frappé à la porte de ce cher Artimus avec le minuscule espoir d'arriver à la convaincre de la reprendre elle qui avait plaqué travail, chambre et grand-père de coeur, par désespoir.  
Daphné avait passé la porte de la boutique avec une mine d'enfant effrayé. Jamais elle n'aurait osé espérer un tel accueil. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle avait vu Artimus lui tomber dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte à lui faire craquer tous les os.  
Il n'y avait pas eu de remontrances, pas de sermons ni de jugement comme ses parents savaient si bien les faire. Non il y avait seulement eu un thé, des sourires et beaucoup d'amour. Après coup le vieil homme lui avait confié entretenir une correspondance avec Nott depuis le moment où elle était partie sans rien dire. Il s'était fait un sacré sang d'encre ce jour-là.  
Alors qu'elle allait lui demander de la reprendre, l'infatigable propriétaire, qui ne lui avait jamais semblé vouloir quitter sa boutique, lui fit une annonce qui la surprit totalement.  
\- Je vais vendre la boutique Daphné. Je suis trop vieux pour tout ça et ta disparition m'a causé tellement de chagrin que j'ai dû fermer la boutique pendant quelque temps. Je n'ai plus envie de travailler tout seul ici.  
Il allait vendre le royaume des hiboux. Mais qui allait s'occuper des animaux dorénavant ? Qui allait chaque jour ouvrir la boutique ? Que serait la boutique sans les traditionnels moments passés ensemble à boire un thé alors que le chaland se faisait attendre ?  
La gorge nouée, les mains tremblantes, elle entreprit de boire une gorgée de thé pour reprendre contenance. Le liquide brûlant lui refit monter les larmes aux yeux à moins que ça ne soit l'émotion.  
Le vieil homme continua son monologue alors qu'elle sentait le monde s'effondrer à ses pieds.  
\- Je voudrais que ça soit toi qui reprenne la boutique Daphné. L'appartement au-dessus est aussi à toi si tu veux. Mr Nott m'a aidé à agrandir la maison et j'ai maintenant un petit appartement au rez de chaussé. Ma magie n'est plus ce qu'elle était et je n'arrive plus à transplaner aussi facilement et les escaliers de mon âge ne sont plus pour moi. Es ce que ça te tente de devenir la nouvelle propriétaire d'au royaume du hibou ?

Si ses parents étaient encore de ce monde ils auraient frôlé la crise cardiaque à l'annonce que leur fille ainée travaillait. La crise cardiaque aurait été consommée quand ils auraient appris que c'était comme boutiquière dans une boutique du chemin de traverse. Magasin qui vendait de vulgaires volatiles, eux qui avaient toujours détesté les animaux en auraient fait une dragoncelle. D'un coup de talon Daphné les auraient achevés en leur annonçant que la future patronne c'était elle et qu'elle comptait bien continuer à travailler dans sa boutique.  
Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien ce n'est pas elle qui auraient poussé ses parents dans la tombe mais Astoria. La parfaite petite chérie qui avait épousé un Malefoy avait laissé enfant et mari pour vivre son rêve d'enfant. Avec Astoria qui fouillait toutes les ruines magiques du monde elle pouvait enfin elle aussi faire ce qu'elle voulait. À 37 ans bien sonnés il était temps qu'elle réalise elle aussi son rêve d'enfant n'en déplaise à son père et sa mère.

D'un sourire ému elle acquiesça. Oui elle voulait racheter la boutique de cet homme qui d'aussi loin qu'elle le connaissait l'avait toujours dirigé sur le chemin menant à son rêve : travailler avec des animaux.  
Elle n'était peut-être pas toujours aussi forte qu'on le disait Daphné, mais en attendant Blaise était revenu, elle avait un grand-père génial, des amis sur qui compter, un amour de chouette et elle allait être la propriétaire d'au royaume du hibou.


End file.
